It's Over
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: For Tiger Demon of Light's contest. Mei-Mei was given the task to search for Zhou Xing around the town. What happens if she finds out that Zhou Xing was with another girl? How was their relationship going continue if he starts cheating on her for another girl? Qiuyue finds a solution all of this with one song. Mei- Mei X Zhou Xing and Zhou Xing X OC, mostly Mei-Mei X Zhou Xing.


**This is my entry for Tiger Demon of Light's contest. The objective is to write a songfic of any kind.**

**Song of Choice: It's Over by Lee Hi (the original song is Korean, but I found the English translations to the song)**

**Couple(s): Mei-Mei X Zhou Xing and Zhou Xing X OC (but most Mei-Mei X Zhou Xing)**

* * *

Mei-Mei was walking around the streets of China on her own. She was ordered by Da Xiang, the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong to search for one her teammates. Not Chi-yun, but the slightly lazy and womanizing member of Team Wang Hu Zhong. In simple words, the teal haired Chinese teenager was looking for Zhou Xing.

_"Why did Da Xiang choose me to look for Zhou Xing?" complains Mei-Mei in her thoughts, "Chi-yun would have been better of this kind of bask."_

Due to her slight ditsy personality, Mei-Mei says bask instead of the word task, which was the correct world. The violet eyed blader sighs and continues on with her search for her teammate. It was going to take her a while because the russet haired Chinese could be anywhere.

"Let's go have lunch Daiyu," says a familiar voice.

Mei-Mei recognizes the voice immediately as Zhou Xing and she immediately hides in the alley. Her violet eyes peered at her teammate and she sees that the mahogany haired blader was accompanied by a gorgeous ebony haired Chinese girl. Mei-Mei did not know that Zhou Xing was goofing around with one of his fan girls. The young Chinese blader's expression changes immediately as she witnesses a smiling Zhou Xing and a smiling Daiyu walking together.

"Um sure thing," says the ebony haired Chinese girl.

Zhou Xing states, "We should get going then."

With that said, both the tall member of Team Wang Hu Zhong and the lovely Daiyu continue on walking. Mei-Mei was disappointed that she Zhou Xing prefers to have lunch with one of his fan girls instead of her. Tears slowly develop from her violet colored eyes and decides to leave the alley. Maybe she can lie to Da Xiang and say that she has not found Zhou Xing. The walk to the Beylin Temple was going to be a long walk, but she does not mind it all.

After a good fifteen to thirty minutes later, the teal haired Chinese girl walks to the entrance of the Beylin Temple. Mei-Mei's eyes were scarlet and puffy from all the crying she has done. Upon taking another step, a familiar person looks over at Mei-Mei with her mauve colored eyes.

"Is everything alright Mei-Mei?" questions the familiar person in a timid voice.

Mei-Mei turns over just to see a young girl around Chi-yun's age. Her mauve colored eyes are quite huge in size. The young girl's hair was an ebony color just like Daiyu, but she has it in side plait.

Mei-Mei replies, "Not really Qiuyue."

"Why are you saying that for Mei-Mei?" questions the Taiwanese-Cambodian blader.

The teal haired Chinese teenager replies, "Let's go to my broom so we can talk about it Qiuyue."

The Taiwanese-Cambodian preteen seems to be confused for a bit there when she says broom. She corrects her friend by saying the word room, but decides to follow her gloomy friend to her sleeping quarters. Maybe some girl to girl talk will help the depressed the teal haired member of Team Wang Hu Zhong. Upon making to Mei-Mei's room, Qiuyue sits down on Mei-Mei's bed.

Qiuyue asks once more, "What wrong Mei-Mei?"

"I saw Zhou Xing," says Mei-Mei sadly.

The ebony haired preteen questions her friend, "Why did you not tell Da Xiang that you saw him?"

"That's not the joint Qiuyue," replies the Chinese teenager to her friend.

Qiuyue says, "I think you mean point Mei-Mei, but still why you did not tell him."

"I saw Zhou Xing with one of his fan girls!" yells Mei-Mei at her friend.

The Taiwanese-Cambodian twelve year old was in shock as she witness her friend yelling at her for the first. Mei-Mei takes a glance of her friend, who was in sudden state of shock.

"I am sorry for yelling at you Qiuyue… I did not mean to yell at you," says Mei-Mei

Qiuyue suddenly replies, "It's alright and you have to listen to this song."

She then takes out a light gray colored Mp3 player from her shorts pocket. The twelve year old places an ear bud on the violet eyed teen's ear. Qiuyue selects the song "It's Over" by Lee Hi all of the sudden. She plays the song and gives the Team Wang Hu Zhong member the light gray music player.

"I got a question Qiuyue," says Mei-Mei.

The ebony haired preteen asks, "What is it Mei-Mei?"

"What language is this song in?" questions the violet eyed teenager.

Qiuyue replies, "Korean and I understand every verse of this song since my father was fluent in Korean despite not being Korean."

The young Asian preteen leaves her friend's room. Mei-Mei was about to say something about it, but decides to continue on listening to this Korean Pop song for a little bit more. As Qiuyue was walking down the halls of the Beylin Temple, a familiar ebony haired Chinese blader looks over at her.

"Qiuyue, I need ask you something?" questions the Chinese blader.

The biracial twelve year old asks, "What is it Da Xiang?"

"Have you seen Mei-Mei?" questions Da Xiang to the younger blader.

Qiuyue replies, "Yes I have, but she is not in a good mood though."

"Why?" asks Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

The mauve eyed preteen says, "I cannot give you the information unfortunately Da Xiang and I apologize to that."

Qiuyue immediately leaves Da Xiang by himself because she does not want to disappoint her best friend. The emerald eyed blader seems to be a bit confused until Zhou Xing walks right next to him. Da Xiang looks over to see the tall brunette standing right next him.

"Where have you been Zhou Xing?" questions the ebony haired Chinese blader to his teammate.

Zhou Xing asks, "Why are you asking me this?"

"You missed out on training again like usual," replies Da Xiang as he closes his eyes.

The mahogany haired teenager replies, "That's not all… I saw Mei-Mei hiding in alley when I was hanging out with Daiyu."

"You really care about Daiyu don't you," says Da Xiang.

Zhou Xing responds, "It's not everyday that a person reunites with a childhood friend that you have not seen in a while. Plus I think I am starting to have feelings for her."

"I have something to ask you," questions Zhou Xing.

Da Xiang questions his teammate, "What is it Zhou Xing?"

"What was Mei-Mei up to?" asks the brunette to his leader.

The ebony haired blader responds, "I told her to find you since I knew you were goofing around."

Zhou Xing thought that Mei-Mei did not know she was aware that he was with Daiyu. That means that mahogany haired Virgo blader knew that the teal haired Chinese teenager was hiding behind the garbage can. Maybe he can talk to about what just happened.

"_Why were you hiding from me?" questions Zhou Xing in his thoughts._

Later that night, Mei-Mei was wide awake at moment. The violet eyed teenager could not sleep one bit. She was listening to the song that Qiuyue recommended her to listen to. The Chinese Aquario blader decides to go up to roof and listen to this particular song. Upon making it to the roof, Mei-Mei sits down on the red tiles and look up the sky all the sudden.

_There are many twinkling stars in the sky_

_Are we breaking up right now?_

The millions of bright stars are twinkling brightly in the sky. Mei-Mei wonders of she was going to break up with Zhou Xing at the moment. They have been dating for almost three months now. She recalls all the good times that she has with him. Plus, the Chinese blader from Team Wang Hu Zhong remembers the time that Zhou Xing asked her to her boyfriend.

**(Flashback- Three Months Ago *Mei-Mei Point of View*)**

_"Hey Mei-Mei," said a familiar voice._

_ I turned my head over to see it was Zhou Xing. It surprised me to see him in the temple since he is usually with his swarm of fan girls. I wondered what he wanted from at the moment._

_I asked, "What do you want Zhou Xing?"_

_"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" questioned the mahogany haired blader from my team._

_ A light pink blush appeared on the pale skin. Was this some kind of joke or something? I doubted that he was serious about me being his girlfriend. There are buns and buns of girls who are prettier than me. Zhou Xing seemed to be a bit confused about my quiet reaction._

_Zhou Xing asked, "Are you alright Mei-Mei?"_

_I stammered as my face turns red, "Y-Yeah! I am alright!"  
_

_"Your face is red though," points out Zhou Xing._

_I yelled at him, "Butt up!"_

_"I think you me shut up Mei-Mei… Hey!" responded Zhou Xing, "you still have not yet answered my question."_

_ The crimson blush disappeared from my face. That was a relief, but I wondered if Zhou Xing was joking when he asked me to be his girlfriend. I knew that I had a crush on him, but I am uncertain if he had the same feelings for me. _

_"Um sure thing Zhou Xing! I would love to be your grillfriend!" I exclaimed with joy_

_The mahogany haired blader responded, "I think you mean girlfriend and I am glad that I am your boyfriend."  
_

**(End of Flashback)**

_Don't view me so easily_

_Was giving you my heart a big mistake?_

_The common words "what goes in and what_

_comes out are different"_

_Is this what it means?_

_Was I baggage to you?_

_Then just put me down_

The young teal haired Chinese questions her about her being Zhou Xing's girlfriend. Was it right for her to give her heart to him? She believed she was like a piece of luggage that she wants to leave. Mei-Mei could not bear the fact that Zhou Xing was using her so he can get closer to another girl.

"Can't sleep huh?" questions a voice.

Mei-Mei immediately recgonizes that voice as Zhou Xing's. She removes the earphones from her eyes and started at the tall tan skinned blader with her violet colored eyes. Mei-Mei was furious at him because she wondered what she did wrong to be with a guy like Zhou Xing.

_Your useless stubborn nature, the lies that you tell all the time_

_It's always however you want, whatever you want_

_For several days straight, I've been walking on this empty street alone_

_I want to leave you this way_

"You are such a meanie!" pouts Mei-Mei.

Zhou Xing yells at his girlfriend, "What is your problem Mei-Mei!"

"Leave," responds the blue-green haired Chinese teenager.

The tall Chinese blader responds back, "No! I do not want you leave because I want to talk to you."

"If you are not leaving... I am leaving then," retorts Mei-Mei.

With that said to her boyfriend, Mei-Mei hops down the roof and starts walking down to her room. She does not want continue arguing with Zhou Xing anymore because it was getting pointless. Zhou Xing sighs to himself ands thinks that something was bugging Mei-Mei. He was unsure what caused this sudden outburst from the sweet Chinese blader.

_You will regret it, you will pound the ground_

_You will realize your mistakes soon_

_I never wanna ever see you again_

_Can you hear my voice?_

_It's over, it's over so baby goodbye_

_Can you hear these words?_

_It's over, it's over so baby goodbye_

_Now I won't cover my eyes and cry again_

The next morning, Mei-Mei and Qiuyue are training together. A practice battle was something the older Chinese blader wants at the moment. Plus she wants to give a chance to Qiuyue to practice a bit more with her beyblading skilles. Zhou Xing walks into the training area to see the two female bladers trainning right at the moment. He was holding a bouquet of lilies that he wants to give to Mei-Mei. As the two girls catch their beyblades, violet colored eyes look over and sees Zhou Xing.

Mei-Mei was annoyed for the fact that Zhou Xing was here. This time around he brought flowers. The Chinese blader wonders if the bronze skinned blader knows the meaning of not wanting to see them again. She angrily approaches Zhou Xing all of the sudden.

"What's is wrong with you Zhou Xing?" questions Mei-Mei.

Zhou Xing states, "I want to apologize to you about what happened last night. I even got you lilies."

He shows Mei-Mei the white colored lilies that he got for her. The teal haired blader takes the bouquet of lilies from Zhou Xing. She immediately throws the bouquet in his face. White petals start falling from the ground all the sudden. Qiuyue was in shock as she saw her friend throw the bouquet at the mahogany brown haired blader. Mei-Mei storms off from the scene because she does not want to see Zhou Xing again

_I said, I said, I said oh oh oh_

_I feel relieved as if my exams are over_

_Now that I look back, I was really unhappy_

_I will run away from being hidden under your shadow_

_Under the blue sky and find myself_

_Was I baggage to you?_

_Then just put me down_

Mei-Mei walks into her room and sighs to herself. She was relieved a bit after she left Zhou Xing. The teal haired Asian teenager was happy that she does not want to see that guy's face again. Her expression changes suddenly as she starts to recall how miserable she was with Zhou Xing. There were times that she felt like she was useless while standing right next to him. She remembers yesterday when she left his side because of the anger she has towards him and Daiyu being together.

A knock was heard on the door and Mei-Mei thinks that it was Zhou Xing. He is going to be asking her what is wrong with her and why she threw the lilies at him.

"Mei-Mei, open it up. It's me Qiuyue," says a female voice.

Mei-Mei stands up and opens the door to her friend. Qiuyue walks into her room and looks up at Mei-Mei with her light purple colored eyes. The Taiwanese-Cambodian blader looks up at Mei-Mei.

"What is going on with you and Zhou Xing?" questions Qiuyue.

Mei-Mei states, "We are not talking to each other again... Well I am not talking to him anymore, but he is talking to me still"

Qiuyue asks, "Are you going to be break up with him?"

"Of course I am going freak up with him Qiuyue. After seeing him with another girl, I should just hoove on then," replies the violet eyed blader.

Qiuyue states, "I think you mean break up and move on."

"Whatever," retorts Mei-Mei.

_Your useless stubborn nature, the lies that you tell all the time_

_It's always however you want, whatever you want_

_For several days straight,_

_I've been walking on this empty street alone_

_I won't ever go back to you_

Later on today, Mei-Mei was walking down the streers of this Chinese village. She was wondering everyting was going to be alright. The teal haired Asian blader looks over to see Zhou Xing and Daiyu again. This time around, the two teens were kissing each other on the lips. She was disgusted at the sight of seeing her boyfriend kissing somebody else. Zhou Xing, who was kissing Daiyu at the moment looks over to see Mei-Mei. He stops kissing the tall ebony haired Chinese teenager all the sudden.

"Is something wrong Zhou Xing?" questions Daiyu.

Zhou Xing replies, "It's nothing really Daiyu so lets go."

"If you say so," says the Chinese playboy.

_Can you hear my voice?_

_It's over, it's over so baby goodbye_

_Can you hear these words?_

_It's over, it's over so baby goodbye_

_Now I won't cover my eyes and cry again_

Mei-Mei walks across the street and approaches the couple. Zhou Xing looks over and sees the short teal haired Chinese blader from his team all of the sudden. Her right hand turns into a fist and she starts to tremble lightly.

Zhou Xing asks, "What's wrong Mei-Mei?"

"It's over Zhou Xing," says Mei-Mei.

The reddish-brown haired blader asks, "What do you mean it is over?"

"We are not dating anymore. You broke my heart and I have to say that our relationship is no more," responds the violet eyed Asian teenager.

Mei-Mei walks away from Zhou Xing because she does not want to talk to him anymore. Daiyu was shocked to know that the mahogany haired teen was dating Mei-Mei. She did not know that he was cheating on his girlfriend to be with her. There was no words to say about the situation because Zhou Xing was in big trouble not with one girl, but with two girls. He should have thought this way before all of this happened.

_I said, I said, I said over_

_If your love has cooled_

_Don't hold onto me because you don't want_

_to give me up to someone else _

_I said, I said, I said over_

_If your love has cooled_

_Don't hold onto me because you don't want_

_to give me up to someone else _

"Mei-Mei..." says Zhou Xing.

Daiyu asks, "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to stay with you Daiyu because since Mei-Mei declared that this relationship between me and her is over... I am going to accept her decision," replies the mahogany blader.

Mei-Mei was walking away with a smile on her face. She was happy that she was not dating Zhou Xing. It was tough to know that she has broken up with her true love. The decision was not that difficult to make because Zhou Xing should have known better to not break somebody's heart by cheating with. The only thing the Chinese blader can do is continue on walking and to enjoy her life as it is.

_There are many twinkling stars in the sky_

_Are we breaking up now?_

As night time fall, Mei-Mei looks up at the dark skies once more. There are many stars twinkling shining out there. The Chinese teenager wonders if everything is going to be alright. She asks herself if breaking up with Zhou Xing was the best decision to make. Even though the decision was not that difficult to begin with, the Chinese teal haired blader has her doubts.

* * *

**This end this story. When I wrote Buns and buns in the flashback scene, I did it on purpose because you how Mei-Mei messes up with her sentences in the anime. Read and Review to see how is this story was for you guys.**


End file.
